


A Study: A/B/O+

by CDM



Category: No Fandom, None - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, A/B/O+, AU Study, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Beta/Omega+, Chapters by aspect, Each chapter is a different aspect of this concept, Gen, My take on A/B/O, Not a fic, Omegaverse, Sort of my take on it, alpha/beta/omega, this is NOT a fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CDM/pseuds/CDM
Summary: This is a study I'm working on concerning A/B/O+ and will mainly be a series of my own takes on the subject organized into chapters by aspects of the concept itself that I feel need to be explored further. If you find and read this and like any aspect of it, please feel free to use it as a reference or a guide to your own A/B/O based stories and AUs!!!
Relationships: No Relationships, None
Kudos: 3





	A Study: A/B/O+

**(AA)Alphas:** they are the packs' main providers and warriors, or defenders, due to a stronger  
sense of smell and typically a higher athletic ability. Often the pack leader will be the most  
qualified Alpha capable of leadership, both physically and mentally, though that's not always  
the case. Alphas tend to be the most aggressive out of all the dynamics and are extremely  
territorial, protective, and possessive towards their pack; the only dynamic that's as possessive  
and as protective of the pack as Alphas are Omegas and occasionally Gammas. Alphas have  
very strong scents compared to the other dynamics and while the scent is stronger it's typically  
also much more natural, though still a bit overwhelming at times- usually depending on the  
person who smells its personal tastes. They are one of three dynamics to experience ruts but  
the only dynamic in which the males of the dynamic possess a knot. Due to their ruts they're  
usually the second most fertile of the dynamics regardless if the alpha in question is male or  
female, though only female alphas are capable of childbirth.  
_(Physiological: Dominant, Social: Dominant)_

**(AB)Gammas:** they tend to stick more to themselves; it's rare for a Gamma to be involved with  
a pack, but when they are they're fiercely protective of the pack and it's members when  
outsiders are involved- such as during disagreements between packs or when a non-pack  
member is snooping around and/or bothering a pack member. Many see them as the 'loner' or  
even sometimes, though much less eloquent, the 'asshole' dynamic due to this, and, while that  
isn't completely false, the actuality of their dynamic is that they're the hardest to impress and  
are the least likely to be swayed by others due to how critical they can be. If a pack has a  
Gamma that's usually the sign of an exceptional pack leader and/or exceptional pack. Bonds  
formed between a Gamma and their pack members, even if it seems as if the bond was more  
or less begrudgingly formed, are unshakable and a Gamma will defend the pack in any way  
they can. While not quite as aggressive as an Alpha they're not very far behind. Luckily many  
Gammas prefer to squash their offenders' spirit and self-confidence rather than their skulls,  
though, honestly, they're almost just as likely to come to blows as an Alpha in the end due to  
their habit to antagonize others. Many Gamma are antagonistic and are extremely critical  
challengers that won't hesitate to nit-pick a pack members' choices and how they carry  
themselves or live, often (un)intentionally riling them up, if they believe that in the end it'll be  
beneficial for the pack as a whole. Unlike their much softer and out going Delta counterparts  
many Gamma are cold and calculating and will tear you down in order to help you rebuild and  
better yourself rather than gently build you up; due to this many Alpha and Sigma prefer to go  
to a pack Gamma rather than a pack Delta in order to better themselves. Consequently, many  
times a pack Gamma will end up second-in-command of their pack if the pack leader is an  
Alpha or Sigma and the pack leader will often trust a pack Gamma to tell them if they're doing  
something wrong while leading their pack regardless of their own dynamic. Gammas are one  
of three dynamics to experience a rut, though less often and more far between than the other  
two, but lack a knot, and, like their Alpha counterparts, have a more natural scent.  
_(Physiological: Subdominant, Social: Subdominant)_

**(BB)Betas:** typically they are pack negotiators and are also a packs' primary caretakers. When  
there's an argument or disagreement Betas tend not to hesitate in calming all involved parties  
down to the best of their ability- even taking them aside one-by-one if needed to do so-  
regardless of if the involved are of a higher dynamic or not. Out of all the dynamics Betas are  
usually the least temperamental though they also tend to be territorial on behalf of the pack- as  
well as possessive of their packs' mates if someone's mate is being harassed. Regardless, they  
usually will try to resolve issues without fighting. Due to their ability to withstand the scent of  
a heat/rut, which lacks a majority of the effects said scents have on the other dynamics for a  
large majority of Betas, they're also the primary medical support of the pack. Their immunity  
to rut/heat related scents makes the job of caring for the other dynamics much less dangerous  
for the involved parties. Betas also notably lack a natural heat/rut of their own but have scent  
glands just as their counterparts do. Most Betas have more calming and often softer scents that  
many actually find to somehow be nostalgic. In dire and extremely stressful times for the pack,  
under certain circumstances, such as loss of the majority of the Omegas or Alphas in a pack,  
betas can shift to a higher dynamic: usually the shift is to Gamma or Delta but in some cases  
the shift can even be to an Alpha or Omega.  
_(Physiological: Subdominant, Social: Submissive)_

**(BO)Deltas:** most Deltas tend to thrive in packs as they're one of the most approachable and  
softer dynamics and are always willing to help in any way they can. Many Delta are extremely  
out going and energetic compared to the other dynamics and due to this are also typically very  
excitable. Deltas like to be on the move and don't like to stay still for long so while they're not  
always naturally athletic they tend to build up muscle with their attempts to work out all their  
excess energy and restlessness. Deltas are a dynamic that tends to do well with children as they  
can usually keep up with their energy levels and many Delta find themselves in positions of  
athletics or childcare later on in life. Deltas are one of three dynamics to experience a natural  
heat, though theirs are much less often and more far between than the other two dynamics that  
experience them. Though rarer than the Omegas, which all possess the ability to give birth  
regardless of their primary sex, Deltas are a dynamic in which occasionally both females and  
males can give birth. Deltas, like their Gamma counterparts, are challengers, though they're  
typically much kinder in their criticism than the Gamma counterparts are. Deltas usually prefer  
to help build up their pack-mates than tear them down in order to help them realize their flaws  
and better themselves. This leads to most Omegas and Betas to preferring a Delta's help in  
bettering themselves rather than a Gamma's unlike their Alpha and Sigma counterparts whom  
prefer the bluntness of a Gamma's criticism to the gentleness of a Delta's.  
_(Physiological: Subdominant, Social: Submissive)_

**(OO)Omegas:** many view Omegas as being the weakest of the dynamics though that's not truly  
the case. Omegas are emotional and logical thinkers and tend to be more agile and flexible than  
the other dynamics; in a fight they prefer to subdue attackers with holds rather than punches as  
that's where their strengths lie. What many Omegas lack in brute strength they tend to make up  
for in speed, agility, flexibility, and cunning. Omegas are the secondary caretakers and medical  
support of the pack which leads to many Omegas becoming hyper-attentive towards their  
surroundings and the people around them. It's not uncommon for an Omega to naturally be on  
edge for extended periods of time, especially when in unfamiliar environments, or until they've  
personally searched their environment for anything that they consider a possible threat or  
danger to them or their pack. If an Omega finds a fellow Omega, a Delta, or a pack-mate in a  
dangerous situation they'll put themselves between the attacker and the victim with little  
hesitation, often releasing a series of warning growls and excess pheromones to bring the  
attackers' attention solely towards them. Omegas will refuse to stand for abuse in their pack or  
environment and are extremely sensitive to the scents of others- some can even recognize  
someone who is in a toxic or abusive environment at first meeting from their scent- and if they  
become aware of a situation they'll do everything in their power to remedy it. While they're the  
softest of the dynamics they can also be relatively aggressive at times if they find something to  
be wrong, even escalating into a physical fight in some cases. Despite this, though, many  
Omegas are typically a calm, soft, and dependable presence to have around. Omegas are one  
of three dynamics to experience a heat and are the main dynamic in which both females and  
males can give birth, making them the most fertile of all the dynamics.  
_(Physiological: Submissive, Social: Subdominant)_

**(OA)Sigmas:** truly the wildcard of all the dynamics, Sigmas embody both the Alpha and the  
Omega dynamic at once and thus may differ depending on which of the two dynamics they  
lean more towards. Most Sigma tend to find a goal in life and focus on nothing else, seemingly  
uncaring of the consequences to those around them or themselves: if a pack has a Sigma in it  
the Sigma most likely joined the pack at a rather young age or was born into it for this reason.  
Many see this dynamic as "pack hoppers" due to their seemingly innate inability to stay in a  
single pack for very long time although many are more of a "loner" type- even more so than  
many Gamma are. Truly, they're the dynamic of contradictions. Speaking of contradictions,  
Sigmas are both the third dynamic to experience a heat and the third to experience a rut; if the  
Sigma is Omega-leaning they will experience heats at a similar rate to a Delta, and if the Sigma  
is Alpha-leaning they will experience ruts at a rate similar to a Gamma. Of the dynamics  
Sigmas are the most unbalanced which may lead to certain health and mental issues down the  
road if they don't receive the proper care needed.  
_(Physiological: Submissive, Social: Dominant)  
  
  
_

**Author's Note:**

> I love the concept of A/B/O but so much of it, no offense, is obviously written by horny CisHet folks that tend to boil it down to nothing but a fetish and that makes me uncomfortable for MANY reasons but mainly since those takes on it are usually straight up either L/G/B/T/Q/A+phobic or tend to ignore a ton of, if not all of, a bunch of really interesting concepts that naturally would be a part of this type of world in favor of nothing but sex. So...I'm pretty much making my own guide for the concept of A/B/O, more or less, so that I may be able to enjoy it in full. Again, if you like my take on this concept please feel free to use this study as a guide or reference!!! <3


End file.
